1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heated mittens, and more particularly, to a heated mitten for use in conjunction with the application of a hand cream or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with various types of heated gloves, mittens or the like. These devices contemplate the heating of a human hand for therapeutic or beauty reasons and all include an electrical heating element affixed to a hand encompassing structure. Presently known devices are poorly suited for use in beauty salons or the like where sterilization or thorough cleaning is desired after each use in conjunction with hand creams. Also, the application of hand cream must be effected prior to the placement of the device on the hand of the user which tends to lead to an untidy situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,628 issued to J. P. Maxwell ET AL on Dec. 20, 1966 discloses an electric therapeutic glove which includes a lining shaped to conform to the hand of the user, an outer nonconductive covering, and an electrical heating element disposed between the lining and the covering.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,368 issued to P. Charos on Jan. 17, 1967 teaches a heated cream applicator which includes an inner hand covering, an outer hand covering, and means for heating the inner hand covering.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings associated with the prior art by providing a heated mitten which is ideally suited for applications where the device is used repeatedly by several different users resultant of the incorporation of an inner hand cream dispensing mitten.